


Ultimate Light

by Tylerkelly2706



Series: Megaman X AU [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerkelly2706/pseuds/Tylerkelly2706
Summary: X wonders why he only has 2 battle armors when in his systems he's supposed to have 3, that's when he learns about his creator Dr Thomas Light an decides to return to where he was born to find more about him and find a secret power
Relationships: Alia/X (Rockman)
Series: Megaman X AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556161
Kudos: 1





	1. My father...

Megaman X, leader of the X-Squadron of Maverick Hunters was sitting alone in his room 

X: *looking down at a decade old photograph of his creator Dr Light* my creator...i never fully got to know him...in a way he was my father....*a tear falls down his cheek* it isn't fair!

X broke down crying when he heard the door open

Zero: X? buddy *sits next to him* hey, X what's with the water works? *hugs his friend*

X: oh, hi Zero...*sniffs* i was just thinking about my creator Dr Light...*wipes tears* i never got to know him, speak to him etc..

Zero: well, i know my creator, but i wish i didn't *hugs him again* why don't you go to the Ministry of Science Museum?

X: *wipes tears* Museum? why there?

Zero: you can learn lot's of cool stuff about Dr Light that should hep you know about him

X: that sounds like fun, okay 

later X got into his car and before he could drive off Alia approached

Alia: hi, X! mind if i come? *gets into the car with him*

X: sure, Alia i don't see why not 

X and Alia drive away to the museum


	2. Museum Trip

X and Alia arrive at the Ministry of Science Museum to have a look at the history of Dr Light

Alia: i always love coming to this place, it's fun to learn the history

X: *smiles* let's go in

the two reploids walk inside and head to the Dr Light section

X: the father of modern robotics? 

Alia: yeah, he built the first ever functional robots that had independent thought think of them as "reploids before reploids"

X: amazing! i wonder when he built me

as they continued throughout the section X begun to get less interested and amazed and became more confused and disgusted

X: you know something, this isn't right...

Alia: what is? 

X: some of these stories about the guy are too unrealistic...and i remember him saying something to me before sealing me fully in the capsule he said "i'd wish to be remembered as a peaceful scientist rather than some big nonsense dreamer" 

Alia: oh...

X: that's it i'm going! *leaves in disgust* 

Alia: you know something i'll go to! *follows him back to the car* 

as they drove off X didn't drive his Audi back to the Maverick Hunter HQ he headed straight for Dr Cain's home


	3. the charming President Braxton....

Alia: X! why are we going to Dr Cain??

X: he may now more about Dr Light than those idiots at the museum do! *drives a little faster shifting manually* 

Alia: we're going over the limit! *holds the roof*

despite the speed X steered and drove his Audi with ease carefully avoiding all the other drivers before slowing down to turn right towards Dr Cains home

Alia: *pants* you must be desperate

X: *sighs and slows the car down* sorry for scaring you, Alia yes i am desperate *pulls over and parks the car* c'mon let's go inside

the two reploids walk into the home to find Dr Cain speaking with someone that someone was President Braxton, president of Abel City and hater of X 

X gritted his teeth at the sight he hated Braxton! Braxton was often making rude jokes insulting X publicly. Braxton thought X was nothing but a whiney baby

Dr Cain: Ah X how are you?

X: fine, Dr Cain i came to speak to you,

President Braxton: hello, Mr X how are you?

X: *ignores* Dr Cain do you have a moment?

Dr Cain: of course, once i've finished my word with Braxton

President Braxton: run along and play blue chick

X growled but walked away to the waiting room along with Alia

in the waiting room

Alia: sounds like you hate Braxton, i don't blame ya

X: he publicly talks trash about me! thinks i'm no hero and thinks i'm a joke

Alia: that's ridiculous! i've seen you and your friends save the world countless times from the Mavericks he's an idiot


	4. discussion

a while later X and Alia spoke to Dr Cain about Dr Light

Dr Cain: i too am disgusted by the Dr Light exhibit in the museum, X

X: Dr Cain, just tell me, where can i find out real information on my creator?

Dr Cain: i'd suggest you go back to his old laboratory where i found you

X: and where is that?

Dr Cain: in the abandoned jungles of Metro City

X: Metro City? that's a long way, but i'll go there right now! 

Dr Cain: be warned, X that old laboratory may contain many secrets and possibly dangers

X: haven't you been there before?

Dr Cain: yes, but my crew were unable to take a look at the entire place but we awoke you and i took you in 

X: i see, well it's time to go to the airport, Let's go Alia!


	5. arriving in Metro City

X and Alia arrived at the airport and booked a flight to Metro City, got into the ship and flew off

Alia: do the Hunters know what we're up to?

X: i just called Spider to tell the crew where we're going don't worry 

the plane later landed at the Metro City airport, X and Alia got off and got into a taxi and asked the man to take them to the jungle reserve

Alia: X, what's the plan?

X: we go into the jungle, find Dr Light's lab and find as much information on my creator as we can

Alia: and i guess take it all home?

X: you thought correct

the taxi later pulled over to the jungle reserve, Alia payed the fare and both Reploids looked at the fence which blocked the reserve

X: okay, nobody around...let's go in! 

X and Alia climbed over the fence and entered the reserve


	6. the Lab

X and Alia got over the fence and begun to search for Dr Lights lab where X was created which was located deep in the jungle reserve

Alia: *pushes through some bushes with him* any idea what it looks like?

X: not yet, but Dr Cain recalled somwhere over there *pointS*

Alia: alright let's go

the two venture deeper and find a massive metal door

X: this is it! *uses a laser cutter to open a hole* come on!

Alia and X enter the abandoned lab

Alia: this place is huge...

X: yeah, let's find some information

X and Alia explore the lab to find some history of Dr Thomas Light, that was when they discover a massive room full of old machinery

Alia: woah!

X: amazing this must be the room he created me! *explores the room and finds a strange capsule* this must be... *rubs the dust of revealing a big "X" in the middle* it is!

Alia: what is this? 

X: this was the capsule i slept in for over 30 years! 

Alia: fantastic! 

some time later X and Alia had gathered lot's of real history of Dr Light, then X found a strange chip on a table

X: *picks it up and scans it* hey, this is an armor chip! 

the chip's symbol had a big "U" on the front and multiple space patterns

Alia: what's odd about it?

X: for a while now i've had only two armors my Icarus armor and my Hermes armor, but in my HUD it always seems one more armor was missing *looks at the chip* and this is the missing armor

Alia: i wonder why Dr Light forgot to install it

X: *checks the history* it would seem while i was in my 30 year testing he did indeed forget to install it but before he realized that he did, he died before he could install it

then they heard a voice

Launch Octopus: oh that's a shame!

X and Alia: !!!!


	7. Ultimate Armor, Activate!

X and Alia both gasped it was.. Launch Octopus and Sting Chameleon 

Alia: what are you two doing here!? 

Sting Chameleon: we were sent here to find and destroy you, X but we'll destroy Alia as a bonus! 

he and Launch Octopus both attack but X and Alia dodge both activating their busters and opened fire on them

Launch Octopus: *fires rockets*

X: *blasts them with a charged shot while Alia fired a charge shot straight at Launch Octopus pushing him back*

Launch Octopus: oof! how rude! 

Sting Chameleon: *jumps at Alia and manages to impale her shoulder with his poisonous tail*

Alia: ARGH!!!

X: ALIA!!! 

Alia fell on her knees then onto the floor

X: you BASTARDS!!! *grabs the armor chip and installs it into his system* Ultimate Armor! ACTIVATE!!!

golden energy emitted from X and his entire body transformed 

Launch Octopus and Sting Chameleon: what!?

X: *activates his buster* FIRE!! *fires a massive charged shot at them both* 

Launch Octopus: aughh!!! what is this!? 

a jet pack appeared on X's back and wings appeared on each side

X: Nova....STRIKE!!!!

X flew straight at the two Mavericks with a mighty fast attack damaging them both

Sting Chameleon: argh!! we must retreat! *teleports*

Launch Octopus: yes, we must! *does the same*

X: *looks to Alia picks her up and carries her out of the lab*


	8. alone together

later that night

after taking the information to Dr Cain and taking Alia to the medical room for treatment X was alone up on the roof of Maverick Hunter HQ looking up at the night sky, he had accomplished much today: he unlocked his most powerful armor, found out the real history of Dr Light but...he was still upset

Alia: X! *rushes to him and sit next to him*

X: Alia, i'm glad your ok

Alia: Cinnamon had cleared Sting Chameleons poison,

X: thanks for good old Cinnamon

Alia sat a little closer to him

Alia: aren't you happy X? 

X: i am, but despite all this, i never really got to meet him fully in person. i only saw him in my dreams

Alia: you consider him your father don't you?

X: yes, i always do, *looks up to the sky* father, wherever you are, i love you and i will not let you down

Alia smiled and nuzzled him

X placed his arm around Alia's shoulder then Alia placed her hand on his and leaned into his chest

X: is this love? 

Alia: *blushes* i think it is...X


End file.
